You Make Me Feel Alive
by comicsans-spideydehaanfan
Summary: Peter Parker is the secret lone hero of New York. Harry Osborn is the "experiment" of Norman Osborn. Can these two find friendship when Spider-Man saves Harry from OSCORPS or will their relationship end like the rest of Peter's relationships: in pain and sadness? AU set in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 universe. Rated T for violence and for my paranoia. No slash and no pairings really.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Spider-Man! The comics or the movies... I just own this story and I do not get paid for it. This is simply for my amusement._

Also, I would like to thank _RonW.312_ for helping me out with this story and giving me the courage to post it. :D

**_Note: _**This is my very first fanfic for Spider-Man so please go easy on me. X3 Also, I'm sort of new to the Spider-Man fandom so please be understanding. This story is slightly AU and is based of the Amazing Spider-Man 2 movie. I really based the character of Harry on Dane Dehaan's Harry as well as Dane Dehaan himself. That is all that I can think of for now for this note. So please enjoy this story.

* * *

_It's dark in my cell, but I can make out the faint lights through the glass door that keeps me in. I can also hear the familiar hum of the machines that are probably calculating more data on the last tests _he_ ran on me. I can even smell the new chemicals _he_ is mixing to inject in me with later tonight. It is thanks to _him_ that I can even see, hear, or smell these things. I suppose I should be grateful to have such sharpened senses for they are what can get me out of this cell I've called home for years. _

_ A low growl escaped my throat. My claws are sharpened. My teeth are bared. But I must be patient... the right time has not come._

_ I curl up in a tight ball on my doggy bed. My back is to the door. I don't need to see to know that _he _is coming. _

_ I let out a soft whine and scratch at the collar around my neck. It tightens around my neck painfully. I hate this contraption. I whimper and curl up into a tighter ball._

_ Soon... soon I will be free from this all._

* * *

The sounds of sirens echoing across the city reminded him that the police would soon be here to collect the body of the now dead Green Goblin and any other evidence they could gather.

He sighed softly as he glanced at the villain. This was not what he had in mind. As much as he hated the man behind the mask... he had never wanted to kill him. Of course, the police would know it wasn't his fault. Evidence pointed to self defense, but still... he felt guilty for causing a man's death. Even if his ex-boss was the one who caused the death of his father. Killing someone was wrong.

He sighed again and glanced at the rubble that surrounded them.

Boy, was OSCORPS going to have some cleaning up to do, or what? A slight smile graced his lips from behind his mask at the thought.

He turned to go; he wasn't really needed here anymore. But something stopped him.

Was that doorway always there?

He cocked his head slightly and maneuvered his way through the ruins of the tower. Curious, he moved away the broken bits of wall and glass that covered the doorway.

Aha... the door handle. It definitely hadn't been there before the fight had started. It definitely need investigating right now. It was the right thing to do.

At least, Spider-Man hoped it would be... and he hoped he wouldn't regret entering this door.

* * *

The hallway was dark but it wasn't too hard to find his way down it. The light switches were in a convenient spot at the very end of the hall.

_Flick!_

Spider-Man frowned in disgust as the lights revealed the equipment in the lair. So this was how the CEO of OSCORPS had been able to turn himself in the Green Goblin. All this stuff... was what his father was trying to destroy to keep things from happening to innocent people. This wasn't natural and shouldn't be messed with. It had happened to his son with no bad-affects but chances were it wouldn't be the same for everyone and therefore must be destroyed.

He clenched his fists. He would finish the job that his father had started. Never again would there be another Green Goblin or anything of that sort. This would stop now so no more people would get hurt.

His eyes fell on a case of familiar looking pumpkin bombs.

He smirked. What a perfect way to destroy this place.

Spider-Man grabbed as many of the bombs as he could and began lining them up all over the lair. He had just finished lining up the last of the pumpkin bombs when he noticed a hallway. He cocked his head slightly. How did he miss seeing that?

It was a row of kennels? Well,that's what it gave him the impression of. He didn't know why he was even looking through them. They were all empty. No dogs, no cats. Nothing. But he knew there had to have been all sorts of creatures in there at one time.

He shuddered some as he turned to go, but he stopped. Wait, was there something in that last one? He leaned back to glance at the kennel. He gasped in surprise as he took a closer look through the glass door.

In the far corner of the room was a young man sleeping on a rather small doggy bed. It made his heart tighten. How could someone do something like this?

He clenched his fists. Well this would never happen again. He would make sure of it.

_Clack! _went the door as he pulled it open.

He had barely entered the room when the young man unexpectedly pounced on him.

"Whoa, whoa!"

The young man was growling and clawing at him. Or rather, trying to. If Peter had taken another step into the small kennel-like room, the young man would have been able to give him a full fledged attack. Well and if it weren't for the restraint attached to the collar around the young man's neck.

The young man whimpered as he felt the collar give him sharp shocks. He went onto all fours and retreated to his corner, watching Spider-Man with uneasy blue eyes.

Spider-Man wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't been expecting the young man to attack him... or be around the same age as him either, come to look at him. Well, he was probably older than the young man. He looked to be around nineteen or so, maybe younger. Spider-Man was in his early twenties. Twenty to be exact.

He pursed his lips. Maybe it was the mask that was making him uncomfortable?

"It's, it's okay," he whispered as he pulled his mask off. "See? Just a mask."

The teen seemed to relax some but still remained in the corner, growling and whining softly. He was crouched, ready to attack Spider-Man again if he made a wrong move.

Spider-Man watched the teen carefully, trying to see how he could get the collar off. He took a step towards him.

The teen whimpered some as he came closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you..."

The teen growled and backed further into the corner.

Spider-Man sighed. "I'm just trying to help... Here."

He extended out his hand towards the teen, palm facing upwards. He didn't like treating him like an animal... but this was the only way he could think of that might be able to get the teen to trust him.

The teen seemed hesitant at first but took a step closer. It actually wasn't much of a step but it definitely was closer than what it was before. The teen gave a quick sniff of his hand before moving back into his corner.

But it he had given enough time for Spider-Man to see how to undo the collar.

_Click!_

With a swift movement, he pulled the collar off the teen's neck.

The teen gave a sigh of relief before quickly moving his hands to massage his neck. Spider-Man couldn't help but wince at the sight of the green bruises on his neck. They looked awful...

The teen glanced up at him nervously.

Spider-Man gave him a small, encouraging smile. "Let's go."

The teen shrunk back some.

Spider-Man sighed softly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

The teen whimpered softly and tugged at something under the doggy bed.

Spider-Man raised his eyebrow and lifted the bed up for the teen.

The teen gave him a grateful look as he was able to pull out a brown object from underneath the bed. Well, it looks like he was making some progress after all.

Wait... that looked awfully familiar. Spider-Man cocked his head slightly as he spotted the stuffed animal in the teen's arms. Where had he seen that bear before? He was about to ask the teen about it, forgetting that the teen probably wouldn't be able to answer.

The teen nudged him some as he started to exit the kennel on all fours. He was carrying the bear in his mouth.

"Hey... Wait, where are you going?" Spider-Man asked confused at the teen's sudden movement.

The teen ignored him and kept making his way out and down the hall.

"Hey wait!" he cried out again as he too exited the room and entered the center of the lair.

He found the teen pulling himself onto his feet and sitting down on the steel table. He set his teddy bear beside him and gave it a small squeeze of affection before pulling off his shirt. With a swift movement he started hooking himself up to the machine.

Spider-Man was relieved to find that the teen wasn't completely lost. He did act human. But Peter didn't understand why the teen was hooking himself up to the machinery... but perhaps through this he could find out some information on the young man.

As the machines started to flicker and come to life, he glanced at the teen.

His blue eyes were slightly glazed over as he stared out at space. He barely made any movement. If Peter didn't know better, he might have thought the young man was a wax figurine. The ghost of a breath on the oxygen mask and slight movement of his hand reaching for his bear was the only visible sign of life.

He hated to think of all the times the young man must have gone through this. He could tell it had been many times by the small needle scars running across his arms and chest. He didn't even want to think about where the ugly bruises across his ribs came from or the last time the young man probably ate.

How could Mr. Osborne be so cruel to this young man?

He shook his head and focused on the computer screen. It was now opening files and documents. Somewhere he would find information that could help him. His eyes quickly scanned all the info that kept popping up towards him.

_Log: September 8. It's been exactly fifteen years since we've started this experiment. It's been going rather well. We've had a few mishaps with him lately, but it's all under control now. It does have us slightly worried though. This might be a good thing... But we are worried. If he is smarter than we think, things could backfire on us. In time, he will be perfect and will surpass Spider-Man._

He frowned and closed the log's window. He didn't want or need to read anymore of it. He needed to look at other things... more things about the teen that could help him find out who he was. He closed a few more windows as he skimmed through them. Nothing there to help him. But wait!

He stared at the screen in shock. His mind just couldn't wrap around the name that was flashing at him.

_Harold Theopolis Osborne. Age, nineteen. Birthday, September 8__th__. Height, 5'6". Weight, varying. (Note: Need to change his diet again. More raw meat, less kibble.)_

He glanced back at the teen.

"H-Harold?"

The teen's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Spider-Man in surprise. It had been years since he had been called by his name.

Spider-Man pursed his lips. "Your name... it's Harold, right?"

The teen nodded slightly.

Spider-Man pinched the bridge of his nose. This was worse than he thought... This teen was Norman's own son. And to be doing something like this? What a mess!

He shook his head again. What should he do? He still needed to destroy this place. But what about Harold? He couldn't stay at OSCORPS like... like this. He needed to get out of this place. Go to a hospital maybe.

But for now?

Spider-Man glanced at Harold. He had just finished deattaching the cords from himself, putting on his shirt, and was now hugging his teddy.

For now... Spider-Man would just take him out and let the police figure out what to do. He nodded some as he slipped his mask back on. He'd do just that. The police would know what to do. After blowing this place up, he would be done. He would head home and spend some time with Gwen before-

_Thud!_

Harold was now slumped on the steel table.

Spider-Man pursed his lips. Great... now what? He hadn't expected Harold to just pass out like that. Well, he maybe he should have given the circumstances.

He watched Harold's still form. He really couldn't leave the teen like this, not with the police. The only solution was to take him to his apartment. But it wouldn't be for too long. The police or even Gwen could help him come up with a solution. He really couldn't leave Harold. He was his responsibility... for now.

* * *

"Good work, Spider-Man. Seems like we finally got rid of our green problem, eh?" the policeman joked.

Spider-Man managed a chuckled. "Yes, sir..."

"So what about the young man?" the policeman asked.

Spider-Man shifted the unconscious Harold carefully in his arms. He had to be careful not to lose the teddy bear that Harold barely had a grip on.

"I know someone who will be willing to take him in until you police can sort things out. I'll take him there then drop off a note at the headquarters with the address."

The policeman pursed his lips and glanced at his fellow officers who were inspecting the rubble.

"I suppose that will work. Don't forget to give us that address, though."

Spider-Man shook his head. "I won't."

The policeman gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the good work."

"No problem..."

The policeman nodded before joining the other officers which allowed Spider-Man to make his exit.

He webbed his way quickly through New York City. Well... he tried to. It wasn't easy balancing Harold on one arm while trying to web from building to building and at the same time making sure that teddy bear wouldn't fall. He didn't even know why he cared about the stuffed bear. Perhaps it meant a lot to Harold, but it was just a bear, right? For some reason, he just couldn't lose the bear. It had a familiar look... and well, he wouldn't want Harold to be upset when he regained consciousness. Though why was he caring for the teen so much? This was the son of the man who killed his father. He shook his head. You can't blame a child for his father's wrongdoings. And well look at Harold, his father hadn't treated him much better than he had Spider-Man. Maybe he was just sympathizing with the teen.

Sooner or later, the two would go their separate ways as if nothing had happened. This whole thing would mean nothing... There was no way the two of them could become friend, or could they? Part of him wanted it, while the other part didn't want to get hurt. He had already lost so much.

Spider-Man found himself sighing for what felt like the hundredth time as he entered his apartment. It was good to be back... Now he could go back to being normal Peter Parker.

But he wasn't going to be exactly normal. He now had a guest. He sighed again as he made his way towards his bedroom. He'd have an interesting time explaining _this_ to Gwen. Why oh why did he get himself into these situations? He was too nice... but it wasn't like he really minded. He just didn't like not knowing what he was suppose to do next.

He set Harold on his bed and placed the teddy bear beside him. He'd be comfortable there while he changed clothes and saw about making something to eat for himself and maybe Harold too if he was up by then.

It was going to be an interesting rest of the day...


	2. Chapter 2

Peter frowned as he looked into his fridge. There didn't seem too much to eat in there... It had been awhile since he last went on a grocery trip. He sighed and gathered what he could. It looks like he might have enough to make two sandwiches, maybe three. Hopefully this would be okay with Harold. He really wasn't sure if the teen would be able to or should even eat a sandwich. He suppose he'd find out whenever Harold woke. He ran his hand through his hair. He probably should check up on him now...

* * *

A soft beep caused Harold to stir some. His body twitched slightly and he clenched his fists as the beep sounded again. Again the beep sounded, but this time Harold was ready. He sat up snarling and growling, assuming that he was still in his cell and that his father was coming back for him.

He cocked his head slightly and blinked as he took in his surroundings.

Where was he?

He glanced around the room and sniffed some. It was slowly coming back to him. The young man in the red and blue suit... He sniffed again. Yes, that was his scent covering this room. But the thing that bothered him was that soft beeping sound. It hadn't stopped.

He stayed as still as possible trying to catch where the sound was coming from.

_Beep! Beep!_

He growled as he found its source: the clock beside the bed. He swatted and smashed it until the beeping finally died down. Satisfied, he curled back onto the bed. But he wasn't so sleepy anymore. He felt rested which felt like a first. He yawned and stretched, smacking his lips some as he did so. He smiled slightly as he saw his bear beside him. He gave it a fond pat on the head and nuzzled its nose gently with his.

"_Dog..._" he spoke mentally to his stuffed friend. "_I think this person is very nice, don't you? I think we can trust him._"

He gave his bear another pat before stretching again. Then like a cat, he kneaded the blankets with his hands before pulling up the blankets to his nose to take in its smell. It held the faint scent of Tide laundry detergent and the stronger scent of the man who had freed him. He buried his face into the blanket. He couldn't get enough of the comforting scent. It was nothing like smells back at the lab. It smelled... free.

"Um Harold?"

He quickly sat up and faced his rescuer somewhat nervously. He, he hadn't done something wrong, had he?

"You want to eat?"

Harold perked up some as he nodded eagerly.

He wanted food... real food, something he had not had in years.

"I hope you don't mind sandwiches?"

Harold shook his head. Anything he gave him would be fine.

Peter look relieved as he motioned for Harold to follow him. Though he did have a queer expression as they headed to the kitchen… Was that pile of plastic his alarm clock? Oh well, he never used it anyways.

He led Harold into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Harold watched him awkwardly, unsure what to do. Peter smacked himself mentally for not thinking. Harold had been in that kennel for most of his life. What would he know of dinner tables?

"Have a seat," Peter patted the chair beside him.

Harold pursed his lips and hesitated a moment before climbing onto the chair. He was looking very awkward, sitting in the chair like he was squatting. But he seemed comfortable, so Peter wouldn't correct him now.

"Enjoy," Peter said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Harold stared at his curiously.

A sandwich…

He poked at it before lifting up the top piece of bread.

"Ah… Harold."

He looked up at Peter, cocking his head slightly.

"You eat it like this." Peter held up his sandwich.

Harold cocked his head again and did his best to imitate Peter, which brought a small smile to Peter's face.

"Just like that," Peter encouraged as he took another bite of sandwich.

Harold nodded, smiling slightly as he ate his sandwich. It tasted so good. It took a lot of self-control not to wolf it down.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Harold stiffened a moment but relaxed as he saw Peter reach out for the vibrating black object on the table. The object, now in Peter's hands, was now recognizable as an iphone. Harold had seen one before back at his old 'home.' He had seen his father use one on occasion. Once, he had managed to get his hands on it and explore… but his father soon discovered it and punished him.

But this man?

Harold studied Peter, crinkling his nose slightly in thought.

Peter had already finished his sandwich and was fiddling with his phone, probably texting.

Harold kept his eyes on him as he finished off his sandwich. He had an idea and just had to wait for the perfect timing.

_Thud_.

Peter dropped his phone back onto the table and drummed his fingers against it, a bit impatiently. Gwen sure was taking her time replying.

Harold was still watching Peter carefully as he licked the crumbs off his plate and lips before snatching up Peter's phone.

"Hey!" Peter cried out in surprise, but Harold paid him no mind.

He was busy punching in the pass-code (and to Peter's surprise, he got it correct the first time). He then typed something quickly into the phone before passing it back to Peter.

Peter raised an eyebrow before glancing down at his phone. He was surprised to find he had a text from a Harry? He looked at Harold who was now fidgeting some in his chair and staring at his hands. How did he?

He shook his head and opened the text.

-_What is your name?-_

He blinked some in surprise. "Peter."

Harold straightened and slowly raised his eyes to meet Peter's.

"Peter, my name's Peter."

A small smile tugged at Harold's lips.

"And... you like to go by Harry?" Peter asked, referring to the text.

Harold nodded quickly as his smile widened.

Peter thought it fit him nicely: the nickname and the smile. He hoped that now Harry would smile more often. He mentally shook his head. What was he thinking... he couldn't get attached to the teen, not now. This was only a temporary stay. Harry would be taken by the police and taken care of somehow. Peter was just... watching him for now. He really didn't need to be growing so fond of the teen. It would only bring pain.

* * *

Harry sat on the couch clutching his bear and resting his head on his knees as he watched Peter silently. His blue eyes were completely focused on him. It was (to be honest) a bit unnerving for Peter to be watched so closely. But it wasn't like he could blame Harry. After all, he was probably the first human contact outside of his father that Harry had had in forever.

Though what he was doing wasn't really anything interesting. He was just tidying his apartment up. He'd been meaning to get around to it; but working, classes, and being Spider-Man on top of all that didn't really let him have a chance to clean. He had nothing better to do anyways. Gwen still hadn't texted him back about whether or not they would still do their date tonight, and it was the weekend so he was free from any obligations. No homework and no deadlines for work. Not to mention Spidey deserved a night off after defeating the Green Goblin. So… he was stuck tidying things up. A good thing too, he thought a bit grimly. Having a messy place with a guest wasn't polite and Aunt May had raised him to be a polite young man. Ack! Speaking of Aunt May, she planned on stopping by to check up on him soon. So cleaning really was a good idea! And Gwen had been pestering him about it…

Peter cocked his head as he found something underneath his entertainment center. Aha! He flicked his laser light on. Hmmm... he had been wondering where he put it.

Harry's eyes were glued to the glowing red dot on the wall.

Peter pursed his lips. He really shouldn't... but he was curious.

The red dot darted a ways from Harry. His eyes followed it quickly. Peter moved the dot closer to Harry causing him to paw at it. The dot darted back and forth and Harry followed it, batting at it with his hands. He seemed to be rather happy chasing the laser light. He was rather cat-ish. It was... actually rather cute though sad at the same time.

Peter sighed softly and flicked the laser light off.

Harry whined softly and frowned at him.

"What?" Peter asked, confused at why he seemed to be suddenly upset with him.

Harry held out his hand to Peter in silent demand for the laser light. He had discovered the source of the red dot. Peter gave him a sheepish look and handed the light to him.

"Heh heh…"

_Ding! Ding!_

Harry quickly straightened and looked at Peter with a tensed look.

"It's just the doorbell," Peter explained. "I'll be right back."

Harry watched Peter for a moment before returning his attention to playing with the laser light. He trusted Peter... there was nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile, Peter was curious to know who could be at his door. Maybe the police come to check in on Harry? He hesitated as his hand went to the doorknob. If it was them, would he be okay with letting them have Harry? He shook his head. No, they knew what was best. Harry wasn't anyone important to him. He was just watching him, for now.

"Peter! Are you going to answer the door or what?"

Peter blinked, completely drawn out of his thoughts as he hurriedly opened the door.

"Gwen!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look so surprised? I told you I was coming."

"You did?" Peter asked confused.

She sighed and held up her phone.

"You texted me? I didn't-"

_Buzz! Buzz!_

"Get your text…" he finished lamely as he pulled out his phone.

Gwen shook her head. "You really need to get a different phone."

"But iphone is the thing!"

"Its texting is horrible. You always receive my texts late!"

Peter sighed. "I see your point. Next paycheck… I'll try and see what I can do about a new phone."

Gwen just shook her head again but smiling this time. "Don't worry about it. At least it gets my texts."

"So um… we still doing that date?" Peter asked a bit awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"If you're still up to-Ah!" Gwen suddenly grabbed Peter.

"Wha?!"

"P-Peter…" she whispered, breath tickling his ear ever so slightly. "Wh-who is your… um friend that is… sniffing me?"

Peter scrunched up his face slightly. "Harry…"

Harry glanced at Peter with a slightly guilty look and took a step away from him and Gwen.

Peter pursed his lips and gently pushed Gwen away.

"Ah well um. Harry, this is Gwen. She's a friend of mine," He introduced softly, noticing how uncomfortable Harry was beginning to look. "Gwen, this is Harry."

Gwen gave Harry a small smile, still a bit shaken. "Hello."

She stretched out her hand towards him.

Harry deadpanned and looked over at Peter with a panicked look.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and withdrew her hand as she cleared her throat. "So…"

"Drinks?" Peter offered.

"That'd be great."

* * *

It was rather silent as the three of them sipped their drinks. Sprite for Gwen. Dr. Pepper for Peter. And plain water for Harry.

Peter was feeling rather guilty for making things so uncomfortable for Gwen and for Harry as well. He should have prepared the two for meeting each other, but it just slipped his mind. He hadn't really expected for the two to meet so soon. Well, to be honest, he had been hoping they would avoid seeing each other. Too late now. He'd have a lot of explaining to do to Gwen. And then Harry too… Why did he get himself into these messes? Whether it was Spider-Man or just plain old Peter, he was too nice sometimes.

But glancing at Harry, he couldn't stay upset with himself. The poor teen looked so uneasy… so alone. His eyes were darting back and forth nervously from Peter to Gwen then back to Peter. He, he reminded him of when he was younger. Except, Peter had family then… and still sort of did. Harry? He had nothing. At least, nothing to Peter's knowledge. Harry needed him. No, no, no. Peter mentally shook his head. He was just looking out for Harry for now. No attachments. He could feel bad or sorry for Harry but nothing more than that.

"Peter?"

He immediately withdrew himself from his thoughts. "Uh yeah, Gwen?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're awfully quiet."

"Ah well…" He glanced at Harry. "I just got a few things on my mind."

She pursed her lips slightly. "Well, I'm listening."

Harry licked his lips nervously and gazed at Peter with an anxious expression.

"Ah well," Peter repeated awkwardly. "Want to go get coffee or something?"

Gwen raised her eyebrow again. "I'm game."

Peter nodded and got onto his feet.

Harry immediately tensed and let out a whine.

Gwen looked surprised but said nothing. She knew Peter would explain this and she didn't want to judge the poor teen. He looked so scared… so small. She wanted to hug him but knew that probably wasn't the brightest idea at the moment. She'd wait on Peter.

Harry shifted in his chair, eyes still on Peter who was fetching his wallet and keys. He let out a soft whimper than another whine.

The whimper and whine broke Gwen's heart. She wanted to know what happened. Peter would have to tell her everything and fast.

Peter bit his lip as he glanced at Harry. He was so torn. He needed to explain things to Gwen yet at the same time he needed to sort of be there for Harry. Was it even a good idea to leave him by himself?

"Ah, Harry? Gwen and I are going out for a bit, okay? Will you be okay here?"

Harry bit his lip some, worried. Peter was going out… but he would be back, right? He made a slight nod.

"We won't be gone long," Peter assured as he motioned for Gwen to come.

Harry nodded, looking rather relieved. He followed them quietly before curling back up on the couch with his bear.

Gwen glanced at him as Peter started to close the apartment door.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave him like that?"

Peter's shoulders slumped some as he sighed. "No..."

"Then why are you leaving him?" she pressed as she took his hand. "He looked so scared, Pete."

Peter made a face. "Really Gwen… I don't think he wants to go out and well, I'm sure he's still tired from everything. And yeah…" he trailed off.

"And what exactly is 'everything'?"

Peter sighed again as they headed down the stairs. "It's complicated."

"Go on, Peter," Gwen encouraged. "You can tell me."

"Well, it's about Spider-Man…"

She gave him an understanding look.

"Let me guess, Spider-Man found him and asked you to watch him?"

He cracked a small grin and joked lightly, "In a nutshell."

She grinned back and nudged him gently. "You can explain in detail while we get coffee."

Peter nodded. "All right."

* * *

_"Harold, did you really think you could escape me?" Norman tsked softly. "Have you not learned your lesson yet?"_

_ Harry whined and whimpered as his father adjusted the straps that held him down tightly against the medical table._

_ "Never listening… making this so very difficult," Norman continued his complaints as he began attaching cord after cord to Harry's arms and chest. "And if you antics weren't enough, your body…" He shook his head as he turned towards the computer. "Your body doesn't agree with the serum."_

_ Harry shuddered as he saw his father pull out a pack of syringes. He knew what those were for… He clenched his eyes shut tightly as a syringe was jabbed into his arm. He couldn't hold back his yelps of pain._

_ "Hold still," Norman growled. "I still have a few more."_

_ Harry's eyes widened in fear._

_ More? But their usual limit was one! What was he doing this time?!_

_ "This is all for your good you know, Harold. You should be thanking me. The little monster you've become… You would never have grown this well if it weren't for me. You were such a sickly child but now look at you." Norman ran his hand over Harry's small but rather toned abs. _

_ Harry flinched and whined weakly. He whimpered as his father inserted another syringe into his arm. This one hurt more than the last… the eerie green liquid made him uneasy. There was something about the color green he never liked and never understood why._

_ "There…" Norman pulled out the syringe. "Maybe this time you won't be such a disappointment."_

_ Harry looked away, ashamed. He didn't know why he felt ashamed… he didn't want to please this man that was his father. But he didn't want the punishments that came when he did not make his father happy. _

_ "The last tests ran well, so I'm hoping for better results this time," Norman muttered to himself as he started to unplug the cords._

_ Harry relaxed, relieved that things were almost over and more quickly than he had hoped for. Almost too quickly…_

_ He tensed as his father released his straps and placed the dreaded collar around his neck. He whimpered softly only to earn a warning look from his father. He swallowed and forced back another whimper. He did not want to earn his father's wrath… not when his body was feeling so awful already. This feeling was all too familiar. He associated it with that green liquid his father would occasionally try to inject into him. The symptoms were always the same. His breathing would become labored and heavy. His heartbeat would skip and race. He would feel so cold… yet feel like his insides were on fire. He would cough uncontrollably, leaving green gunks of saliva and flem all over his cell. His skin would be covered with an ugly green rash. Even his eyes would change to that evil green._

_ Harry whined and started to curl up into a tight ball. He didn't want his pain again. He hated green. He hated this lab. He hated these tests. He just wanted to rest… and be with his bear._

_ "Harold!" his father snapped impatiently. "Get up!"_

_ Harry whimpered, silently begging to be left alone._

_ "Get. Up." Norman hissed, tugging at Harry's collar that now had a leash attached to it._

_ Harry whined but did as he was told. No use resisting. He'd only receive more pain._

_ "Come on now. We don't have all day."_

_ Harry whined again as he followed his father. He desperately wished that they were heading back to his cell, but they were not. They were heading for the opposite hall to the room where Harry would be pitted against animals of all sorts to test his strength… but most importantly to Norman, to test if the serum had finally done its job._

_ Harry whined and balked as they reached the entrance of the dreaded room. Couldn't his father see the serum wasn't working? His skin was no longer its usual pale yet healthy color. It was covered in a green rash. His body was cool to the touch but covered in sweat. His heart was visibly beating fast._

_ Why couldn't Norman see it this test was another failure? Why was he pushing Harry to such limits? Why was he releasing the leash and shoving Harry into the empty room?_

_ Harry growled weakly and slammed himself against the locked door. He clawed at it desperately._

_ "Harold." Norman called out sternly. "No playing around."_

_ Harry whimpered and whined. He didn't want trouble… but he didn't want this either!_

_ He cringed at the creaking of the door on the opposite side._

_ Here came his opponent, growling and snarling. _

_ Another dog, Harry thought bitterly as he too growled and snarled._

_ He bared his teeth and pushed out his claws, ready for battle._

_ The dog was also ready for battle, snarling and baring his fangs back at Harry. _

_ Make it quick… painless as possible for both of us._

_ Harry pounced onto the dog and the two wrestled with each other, clawing and biting. Howls and yelps escaped their lips at every bite and cut._

_ Greenish blood trickled from Harry's wound as he slowly got onto his haunches in victory. If you could call it victory… yes, his opponent was dead, but looking at him? He didn't look like he would make it._

_ Harry let out a weak whimper as he collapsed onto his side. Every breath he took was like fire to his lungs. His eyes burned as he tried to focus on the feet that were beside him._

_ "Such a failure."_

_ Harry yelped as he felt a sharp jab to his ribs._

_ "Such a disappointment."_

_ Tears formed in his eyes as he let out a weak whimper._

_ Why was it always like this?_

* * *

Harry jerked up, eyes wide in panic and fear. He was covered in a cold sweat despite the blanket covering him. He cocked his head slightly as he held the edge of the blanket in his hands.

It had been just a nightmare... or rather a memory in the form of a terrible dream.

He shuddered and gripped the blanket tightly. The couch he was on wasn't so comforting anymore... and he didn't like the dark despite being able to see through it just fine.

This meant he had fallen asleep before Peter came back.

He whined softly. Where was Peter?

Peter and Gwen had returned a few hours early and had found Harry fast asleep on the couch. Gwen thought it would be a shame to wake him, so they left him on the couch with a blanket.

Harry wished they had woken him. Maybe that nightmare wouldn't have come… or maybe it would have ended much sooner.

He rubbed his neck gently before picking up his bear gently with his teeth and crawling onto all fours. He wanted to be with Peter… so he made his way to Peter's bedroom door and got onto his feet. His hand was on the doorknob, but he hesitated. Could he just go in? Or should he just go back to the couch? What was it that you were supposed to do?

He glanced down at his bear who he was still holding carefully between his teeth.

"_What should I do, Dog?_"

He took his bear into his hands and held it tightly against his chest, pondering what to do. He so desperately craved-no, needed-human companionship.

He took in a deep breath before scratching the door lightly and letting out a soft whine.

After a few more minutes of silence, the door opened revealing a half-asleep Peter.

"Hmmm, what is it, Har?" he asked, yawning and taking a moment to rub his eyes.

He whined again and looked at Peter hopefully.

"You want to sleep here?"

Harry nodded shyly.

Peter pursed his lips slightly before opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Harry gave him a grateful look before curling up at the foot of the bed.

Peter smiled slightly as he watched Harry get comfortable. It was kind of nice being able to feel someone be this close. It was so weird… he didn't even know why he was doing this anymore.

"G'night, Harry," he whispered as he crawled back into bed. Maybe getting close wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Hello hello! X3 I hope you guys enjoy this update. I'm pretty proud of this chapter and also pretty proud at the fact that it's over 4,00 words! Wow, never thought I'd ever reach that limit. Anyways... I hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews. It really means alot to me and lets me know if I should continue posting this story. Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen lay on her bed clutching her pillow against her chest as she stared up at the ceiling.

It was getting late… but she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were distracted with the conversation she had with Peter.

_ Gwen stirred some sugar into her coffee._

_ "So… how are you going to balance things now that you have Harry?"_

_ Peter sighed and drummed his fingers against the table absentmindedly. _

_ "I don't know," he admitted quietly. "But it's not like he's going to be staying for that long for me to worry about anyways."_

_ Gwen gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I thought you-"_

_ Peter shook his head._ _"The police might come for Harry any day once things are sorted out."_

_ "But Peter!" Her mouth had the shape of a small 'O' as she gave him an incredulous look._

_ He blinked confused. "What?"_

_ "You can't just… let them take him!"_

_ "Gwen… he's Norman Osborne's son."_

_ Her eyes went wide like saucers._

_ "He's an Osborne?!"_

_ Peter sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah… that's why the police will deal with him. I'm just watching him for now."_

_ Gwen pursed her lips. "But Peter, can't you do something? You… can't just let him go like that."_

_ "Gwen…"_

_ She stirred her coffee once again. "You saw how scared he looked. He won't do well with the police or whoever is going to deal with him." She hesitated a moment before continuing, "He needs you, Peter. Didn't you see how much he clings to you already?"_

_ "Gwen… I can't. Don't give me that look now, please. I can't do this. It will only bring pain for the both of us if I let him stay."_

_ "Peter," she placed her hand over his. "You don't have to be afraid this time. I think… I think Harry is just what you need."_

_ "But-"_

_ "No, buts Peter. Just, just give him a chance. You need him just as much as he needs you."_

_ Peter sighed again. "I'll see what I can do…"_

_ Gwen gave him a soft smile. "Trust me, this is exactly what you need."_

Exactly what they need, Gwen corrected her memory as she yawned and flicked off her light. It was definitely time for bed now. The clock was reading 11:25 PM. She shook her head some as she flopped onto her side. She needed to get to bed earlier.

She yawned again and snuggled her pillow in her cocoon of blankets.

Maybe tomorrow she'd go over and check on the boys.

* * *

The sun had barely peeked its rays through the city and into Peter's bedroom when Harry started to stir. The little but sudden burst of light bothered him. He growled sleepily and batted blindly at the thin rays of sunlight. But the sun wasn't going to go away any time soon, forcing Harry to open his eyes. The light blinded him a moment, taunting the teen. He wasn't used to seeing sunlight. It made him squint then sneeze.

His nose crinkled slightly as he sneezed again. It amused him greatly, almost making him want to try to force himself to sneeze again. It was an experience he didn't remember ever having before. It felt strange yet good at the same time. He tried to force another sneeze but couldn't figure out how. Instead, he yawned and sat up, brows furrowing as he felt something beside him. Oh… it was Peter's feet. He shifted some so he could getter a better view of the sleeping Peter.

Harry watched Peter quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips. Peter had such a peaceful look on his face. It made Harry happy though he didn't fully understand why. He crawled off the bed and sat on the floor, chin gently resting on the edge of the bed, inches away from Peter's face. He furrowed his brow again as he stared at Peter. How did people show affection to each other anyways? He couldn't remember… all he remembered were occasional pats on his back and rare and much sought after stroking or ruffling of his hair. He had seen how dogs or cats showed affection. A soft lick to the nose or face was their means of showing love or appreciation.

Harry watched Peter for a few more quiet minutes before he decided it would be all right. After all, Peter was asleep. If he woke and seemed upset, Harry could pretend he had been asleep. If he woke and seemed fine, well, Harry might give him a few more licks. He wanted to show him how much he loved… no, that wasn't the right word, was it? He greatly appreciated him? That sounded better. The man who rescued him from torture at the labs deserved more thanks than soft nudges and whines. So licking it was until he figured out a better way to display his thanks and affection.

He gave Peter's nose a swift lick before backing away quickly. He watched anxiously for Peter's reaction but he got nothing more than a slight twitch of Peter's nose. It puzzled him, but it didn't disappoint him either. He rested his head once more on the bed, just watching the sleeping Peter quietly. He yawned, wondering if Peter would wake soon. His eyes drooped sleepily as he yawned again. Well… perhaps a little nap would be okay for now. He would wake again whenever Peter did.

* * *

Peter was softly growling under-breath. "Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone!"

He had been sleeping peacefully when his phone vibrated, jerking him out of his pleasant dreams. If that wasn't enough to damper his morning, he just had to receive an alert about OSCORPs discussing the damage caused by the Green Goblin and Spider-Man. Now _that_ was just splendid! And to make it _worse_ he remembered something he had forgotten!

_Ring, riiiiiing._

"Oh Gwen just pick up the-"

"_Hello?"_ a groggy voice managed to croak out.

"Gwen!" Peter cried out in relief.

_"Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"_ she yawned. _"Couldn't you have just sent a text or something? It's Saturday… Did you even look at the time?"_

"My clock's broken…"

_"It's 7:30, Pete. Didn't you check your phone's clock?"_

"Bother the time… this is urgent, Gwen!"

_"What is it?"_ Her attention was caught by the urgency in her friend's voice.

"It's… it's about Harry."

_"Did something happen?"_ she asked, concerned. Had Harry hurt himself? Or even worse… had the police already come for him?!

"Yes... no. Harry's fine. But oh bother, Gwen! It totally slipped my mind, but I showed him my face!"

_"Um... okay?"_

"No, no, Gwen! As Spider-Man! He saw me without my mask!"

_"Why didn't you say so?!"_

"I thought it was obvious!"

_"Oh Peter..."_ Gwen sighed. _"Look, don't worry about it."_

"Don't worry about it?!"

_ "Peter, I doubt he'd give away your cover. Look at him. He's just a scared, hurt teenage boy like you once were. You gave him the break he needed. He trusts you... and I think you can trust him."_

"I don't know..." Peter said doubtfully.

_"Look, we don't even know if he can talk, Peter. If he can't talk, he can't blow your cover."_

"He can text..." Peter mumbled, remembering the message he had received from Harry.

_"But who would he text?"_ Gwen pressed. _"And honestly... who would believe him? You're over-reacting. It'll be fine. Don't worry about it."_

"Thanks, Gwen."

_"No problem. So can I go back to my beauty sleep_?" she asked yawning again.

Peter chuckled softly. "If you want to, but I don't think that's something you really need. You're already quite beautiful."

He thought could hear Gwen scoffing at the end of the other line.

_"Sure, sure. Just a figure of speech anyways, Pete. Bye."_

Peter was smiling some as he ended his call and shook his head some. What would he do without Gwen?

* * *

Peter rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Harry. The latter had woken up shortly after he had finished his call with Gwen and was playing with the edge of the blankets.

What should he…er they do now?

"Um... would you like to take a shower?" Peter suggested lamely. He really sucked at this… not too surprising since he rarely ever had guests spend the night with him. That is if you could count roommates as 'guests.'

Harry perked up some which made Peter take it as a 'yes.'

"Well, I'll get you some clothes then… there should be a clean towel hanging by the shower."

Harry nodded eagerly. A shower would be lovely… it had been some time since Norman had let him take a shower.

Peter went over to his dresser and dug through his clothes until he found a clean pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt that looked like they'd both fit Harry. It took a while though. Harry was a lot smaller than him. He had to dig through the old clothes he wore before he became Spider-Man. And boy was he thankful that he kept those. Harry should fit nicely in these.

"Here," Peter offered the clothes to Harry. "I'll um be in the living room. Just yell-er just um knock on the wall or something if you need me or something."

He really wasn't good at this… but he was thankful that Harry seemed as awkward as he did. It made him feel a little better knowing the other seemed to commiserate with him.

* * *

The hot water was pounding softly. It felt wonderful. Norman rarely let him enjoy a hot shower. Sometimes he was allowed a warm one, but mostly he got freezing cold showers. So this was a real treat.

Harry sighed in contentment as he let the water hit him. It was so soothing… the warmth felt good to his sore muscles. Not to mention it was nice to get clean, really clean. No more of that awful cell. He'd sleep somewhere clean and fresh. He'd be clean, he thought happily as he scrubbed himself. He'd be clean and stay clean.

He rinsed off and turned off the shower a bit reluctantly. He was sad to leave… but he couldn't stay there forever. He'd turn into a wrinkled prune and that wouldn't be nice. Plus, lots of water wasn't extremely comforting. Short bursts sprinkling on him was fine, but the pool of water forming around his ankles made him uncomfortable. He didn't like this shower/bathtub.

He pushed the curtain away and grabbed the towel to dry off with. He shook off most of the water before using the towel. Bad habit from being at the labs, most likely. He had finished drying off and was putting on Peter's boxers and shorts when he caught his reflection in the mirror.

It was so strange. He never had seen his reflection before like this. It was rather fascinating. He touched the mirror curiously.

Was that really him?

He cocked his head, watching the water slowly drip down from his hair and down his neck then down his chest. It was strangely fascinating… to watch the water fall and to watch himself for once not hooked up to some machine or on all fours like an animal.

No, this reflection was who he really was. Harry, a normal boy. A small smile tugged at his lips. He liked this side of him very much. He felt human… he felt real.

He ran his hand through his wet hair. He wondered… Well, only one way to find out!

Harry popped his head out of the bathroom and whined, hoping to catch Peter's attention.

Peter looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah?"

Harry whined again.

"You need something?" he asked, cocking his head curiously.

Harry pointed to his wet hair shyly.

"You want me to dry it for you?"

Harry nodded, cheeks turning a faint pink color.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Have a seat by the couch, okay?"

Harry nodded and did as he was told.

Peter slipped into the bathroom and returned with a small towel and hair dryer.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded as Peter sat down the couch behind him and gently ruffled his hair with the towel. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against Peter's knees. He made a soft trilling sound with his tongue which Peter figured was a sort of purr.

Peter remained silent as he dried Harry's hair. The smaller boy really seemed to enjoy it. He wondered if Norman ever did this for Harry… It would make sense why Harry asked him to do so. Though it was a strange thought. Peter held back a chuckle. Just picturing the Green Goblin drying Harry's hair like this was rather funny. He glanced down at Harry as he turned the dryer off.

Heh… looks like the kid fell asleep. He gently ruffled Harry's now dry hair and smiled softly at the sleeping teen.

Peter furrowed his brow slightly as he inspected Harry. For the first time, Peter was able to have a good, long look at Harry's neck. The most of the bruises from the collar had started fade but there was a spot that had stayed. He had thought it was just a bigger bruise that would go away in time, but on closer inspection he realized it wasn't a bruise. It was a spot... a leopard spot that held a greenish tint. Though unless you were really looking for it, you would mistake it for just a green bruise or birthmark. But for some reason, that spot made him uncomfortable. His spider-senses were twanging weakly. It wasn't Harry they were warning against though… it was the spot. Not the fact that it was a leopard spot, but rather the color.

Green.

Green like the Goblin.

And Peter didn't like that one bit.

* * *

It was about dinner time when Harry woke from his nap. He was a bit irritated with himself for falling asleep so easily. But the feel of someone running their hands through his hair… and the warm hair against his head just made him feel wonderful and very sleepy. He needed to work on that.

"Hey Harry."

Harry straightened as Peter popped his head into the living room.

"I'm going out real quick to the convenience store to buy us some dinner, okay?"

Harry made a slight face before nodding. Peter really did need to buy some more food so he couldn't complain.

"I won't be gone long this time," Peter promised before slipping out. He figured the teen was still upset with him for returning so late the night before. He probably thought Peter had left him for good. Gah! Why was he thinking such thoughts anyways? He didn't need to get attached to Harry no matter what Gwen said. Though deep down inside, he knew she was right.

Harry curled up on the couch after Peter left but soon returned to the floor. He was feeling rather restless without Peter there… Last night had been different since he had been tired from everything. But now, he was wide awake and needed something to do. He secretly suspected his nap was to blame for all this energy he had to keep in check.

He paced down the hall a few times before returning to the living room again. So bored… he found Peter's laser pointer and played with it some. The fun only lasted a few minutes. He was already bored again.

He growled and threw a pillow at the wall in frustration.

Peter was taking too long.

Harry huffed and made his way into the kitchen. Maybe he could find something in here to do. Like get ready for dinner or something. If he remembered correctly, Peter had the glass cups in the cabinets above the counter. He climbed up onto the counter and made himself comfortable before inspecting the cabinets. He looked rather awkward and gangly sitting Indian style on the counter. He wasn't use to standing up and looking at the cabinets like a normal person.

He sniffed some before he opened a cabinet. The second one to the left from the sink. He grinned as the cabinet creaked open.

Bingo!

He grabbed two of the cups quickly not realizing how easy it would be for one to slip and-

_Crash!_

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the broken glass on the counter. His hands shook some as he gripped the edge of his shorts, not even noticing the blood trickling down his hand.

He was afraid… Peter would be so angry! He, he broke something. He hadn't broken anything this fragile since he was back at the labs. And only God knew how angry Norman would get at Harry for breaking the littlest things. Peter would probably be just as angry. Look at all the glass that was scattered across the counter. A mess… His father hated messes.

As his hands shook, Harry made a feeble attempt to pick up the glass. Maybe if he cleaned up his mess, Peter wouldn't be as angry… Maybe he'd have some mercy on him unlike Norman.

"Harry!" Peter gasped out as he stepped into the kitchen.

Harry gasped before wincing and whimpering. He had been so focused on the broken cup he had missed hearing Peter's return. He moved away from Peter, placing his hands on more of the broken glass in the process.

"Harry, what happened?" Peter asked concerned as he stood beside Harry who was still sitting on the counter.

Harry stared down at the broken glass, afraid to look at Peter. He didn't want to see Peter angry. He didn't want to get smacked for looking up at him either.

Peter suddenly grabbed Harry's hand causing him to yelp in surprise. "You're hurt!"

Harry pulled away and whimpered, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Harry…"

Peter suddenly wrapped his arms around Harry. "It's okay… It was just a cup. I was worried about you."

Harry looked up at Peter with surprised, wide eyes.

Peter gave him an assuring smile and rubbed his back gently before giving him a comforting hug. This wasn't supposed to happen… he wasn't supposed to get attached to Harry. Yet here he was, so very worried about Harry's bleeding hands. Somehow, he was okay with this. Gwen was right, he thought subconsciously as he continued rubbing circles on Harry's back. He really needed this friendship, awkward and unstable but a friendship all the same.

Harry slowly leaned his head against Peter. He was still hesitant to approach Peter like this. It was so different from when Peter was asleep. He didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to return the embrace… but he wasn't sure if it was all right for him to do so. Was this a display of affection like how dogs or cats licked each other? He sighed softly and rubbed his head gently into Peter's shoulder causing the latter to smile and gently run his hands through Harry's hair.

"Let me see your hands, Harry."

Harry immediately pulled away from the embrace and whined.

"Harry," Peter sighed. "Please."

Harry whined again and reluctantly let Peter take his hand. Peter was frowning slightly as he inspected the glass sticking out of Harry's skin. He carefully picked the glass out and set it aside on a paper towel that he had gotten from the roll beside the sink. Harry whimpered and tried to pull his hand away.

"Shhh… just a few more," Peter scolded softly and firmly held Harry's hand. "Just a few more… There."

Harry whimpered again and inspected his glass free but still bleeding hand a moment before licking the wound and sticking his fingers into his mouth.

"Hey, ah don't do that, Harry."

Harry looked at him in surprise and cocked his head slightly, his fingers still in his mouth.

"Keep them out of your mouth," Peter instructed as he gently pulled Harry's hand away from his mouth. "I'll bandage that for-" he stopped short as he stared at Harry's hand in shock.

The cut was almost entirely closed and healed. How on earth did _that_ happen?

Harry glanced up at him curiously. Why did Peter look so surprised? That was how you were supposed to heal cuts, wasn't it?

Peter had a dumbfounded look on his face for another moment before he shaking himself out of it.

"Ah I'll get the bandages for your hand," he said hastily as he finished cleaning up the glass and headed to find his first aid kit.

Harry remained on the counter, head cocked slightly. He still didn't understand why Peter was acting so… so surprised.

* * *

_**Author's** **Note:** _Just wanted to give special thanks to Ron W.312 and Zio Charmed for their reviews. :) Also just wanted to let you guys know that the next few chapters are going to be mostly fluff with Peter and Harry getting use to living with each other and growing their new friendship.

**Ron W.312: **Yep, I really love Harry and Peter as cute friends like this. X3 I'm glad you like it!

**Zio Charmed: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed this story. And no problem, I think you're English is just fine. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had bandaged up Harry's hand and left him in the living room to watch tv while he put the groceries up. He figured that would keep Harry out of trouble for now. Harry would probably be glued to the tv for a good long while so Peter would be able to get dinner ready as well. Or was it lunch? He couldn't remember. It was getting a bit cloudy outside and made him lose track of the time. And well, he had a bad habit of never looking at the clocks around the house. That was why Gwen was constantly calling or texting for him to remember the time. Heh heh, what would he do without her?

He found himself humming softly as he put up the groceries. For dinner, he could try making spaghetti or something. Maybe soup. Yeah, soup sounded pretty good. He pulled out the last of the groceries. Er, well they weren't exactly 'groceries' per say… They were just a few items Harry would be needing. You know, some toothpaste and a toothbrush. Those sorts of things. It was just in case though, Peter told himself. Just in case Harry would be staying for a longer period of time… Which, now, Peter hoped would be the case. But the more he hoped, the more he knew that probably wouldn't be the case. He sighed as he started for the bathroom. He'd just have to enjoy the time he did get to have with Harry. Besides, they were from two different worlds… they would never really be able to become true friends no matter what Gwen said. This was just a momentary thing. This too would pass. He couldn't keep his hopes up… He couldn't, no, he shouldn't. No matter what Gwen said and no matter how much he was really starting to believe her, he couldn't and shouldn't hope for much more than what he already had.

He was halfway to the bathroom when Harry demanded his attention with a sharp bark. It had startled him a bit. He hadn't… well, he hadn't been expecting _that_.

"Uh yeah, Harry?"

Harry looked up at him eagerly before making a gesture for Peter to look at the television. He seemed rather excited which had Peter curious.

_"For only ten bucks you can get two pan pizzas and a two two liter sodas!"_

Peter blinked. A pizza commercial?

_Nudge!_

Harry gave Peter a small head-butt to his knee before looking up at him with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no… you're not wanting pizza are you?"

Harry nodded slightly, keeping his eyes big and hopefully as he whined softly.

"I was about to make dinner…"

Harry gave Peter a harder head-butt.

"Really Harry. I don't think you should be eating pizza yet. How about some soup? Chicken noodle is pretty go-"

Peter had his breath suddenly knocked out of him as he stared up at Harry. Well, things certainly were not getting boring around here…

Harry let out another whine but in a more apologetic tone.

"Eh it's okay, buddy."

Whoa… did he just call him buddy?

Harry looked relieved as he moved off Peter. He didn't mean to knock Peter over… just got a bit over-excited he guessed. The pizza just looked soo good! He wanted so badly for Peter to buy him some.

Peter found himself ruffling Harry's hair as he got onto his feet. Seriously. Why was it so easy to get attached?

Harry leaned against Peter some, enjoying the soft ruffle.

He knew he shouldn't…

"Okay, I'll order us pizza."

Harry's nose crinkled slightly as his lips slowly spread into a smile. It reminded Peter of the 101 Dalmatians book where the author stated that dogs smiled at their pets by crinkling their nose. It was rather cute and amusing. Peter smiled as he shook his head. Time to order some pizza!

* * *

_**Note: (12/2/2014) **_Gah... apparently fanfic didn't save my previous note so here it is all over again sorta. Here we go!**  
**

Sorry for such a short chappie. Just wanted to update and I had decided to expand part of what was going to be in this chapter in the next. My apologies! But just one more week after this and I'll be done with college for the semester. Woot! This (hopefully) means that I will be able to update a little more often. Speaking of updates! XD In the very near future (possible tonight or this weekend), I'm hoping to post some more Spidey and Harry fanfics as well as one for Captain America. Please keep a lookout for them and tell me what you think. I really appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews I get from you guys. Lots of love!

**shyangel101:** Daws... I'm glad you like the fluffiness! I luves fluffy scenes with Peter and Harry so I just had to write this story. Though (spoilersish) *sniffles* it can't always be this fluffy. And I know what you mean about imagining Harry like this. When the idea first popped into my head, I was like nooo way! But it really grew on me and I just fell in love with this Harry so here it is! XD I'm also flattered you noticed those details! I wasn't sure if they'd be noticed and work out but it seems like I did a good job so thank you. :) As for Harry talking... I can't say. You'll just have to keep reading :)


End file.
